Una nueva y extraña vida
by MexRoxas
Summary: Un chico normal reencarna en el mundo de DxD, ¿que le espera en este mundo? Mal summary lo sé algún día lo mejoraré. Primer fanfic no sean muy crueles. Oc x Harem
1. Prologo: Paso a una nueva vida Parte 1

Prólogo: El paso a una nueva vida

¿Qué hay después de la muerte? Eso es algo que solo los que lo experimentan pueden contestar, desafortunadamente los muertos no hablan así que no lo sabemos con certeza, pero eso no nos detiene a nosotros los humanos a imaginarnos o creer algunas posibles respuestas.

Una de las más conocidas es, dependiendo de las acciones que hiciste a lo largo de tu vida vas o al paraíso, dónde podrás ver de nuevo a tu seres querido que y murieron antes que tú, o al infierno donde pagarás las consecuencias de tus actos malvados.

Otro es que reencarnado, es decir, que renaces ya sea en el mismo tiempo inmediatamente después de morir, en algún futuro cercano o lejano e inclusive en otro mundo que podría ser similar o totalmente diferente al que conocimos antes de morir.

Eso último fue más o menos lo que me pasó.

Me llamo Ricardo y en mi mundo original morir a causa de una enfermedad extraña que no presentaba ningún síntoma o padecimiento pero que destruía mi cuerpo por dentro y no lo detecté hasta que me quedaba menos de 1 mes de vida, fue una noticia muy dura pero tanto yo como mi familia entendimos que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto así que me dediqué a disfrutar del poco tiempo que me quedaba. Nos fuimos de paseo en familia por el país, el último paseo familiar pasaron tres semanas dónde me sentí plenamente vivo y feliz.

La última semana me dediqué a despedirme de mis amigos los poco que tenía pero que sabía que podía contar con ellos. Fue una despedida muy dura entre lágrimas y abrazos, fue muy duro ver sus caras tristes y devastadas.

Lo que más me dolió fue ver a las 3 chicas que realmente amaba, tal vez no era normal el enamorarse de más de una persona pero cuando tuve que escoger a una no pude, les dije que no podía escoger a una sobre las otras, ya que a todas las amaba por igual y no soportaría verlas tristes si no las escogía. Pensé que me llamarían un mujeriego o pervertido y que no les volviera a hablar, pero valla sorpresa me lleve ese día al decirme que lo sabían y que si no les molestaba compartirme siempre y cuándo las amara por igual, hecho que cumplí. Por eso mismo me dolía verlas de ese modo, totalmente destrozadas, en un intentó por conseguir calmarlas les dije que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y les prometí que seríamos una familia, a pesar de no quitarles el llanto si se calmaron y me besaron prometiendome que me buscarían en donde quiera que esté.

El resto de ese día paso normalmente y me fui a dormir con una sonrisa tranquila sabiendo que no me arrepentía de nada de lo que hice en esta corta pero feliz vida, recordando los buenos momentos que pase con familiares y amigos, recordando los regalos que me dieron pidiendoles que los enterraran conmigo para que me siguieran espiritualmente en el más allá.

Lentamente cerré mis ojos diciendo adiós y hasta luego con el corazón a todos.

Después ya no sentía nada.

En ese momento supe lo que pasó, morí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O no.

Cuándo desperté está en un lugar extraño. Estaba totalmente blanco y enfrente de mi había un escritorio y una silla de espaldas a mí con una persona, parecía estar hablando por un ¿celular?, bueno supongo que es una buena forma de comunicación incluso en el otro mundo. Por su tono de voz parecía la de una joven mujer, justo en ese momento termino de hablar de volteó a verme y me dedicó una sonrisa triste pero cálida.

Parecia de no más de 25 años, tenía cabello rubio tenue adornado con una tiara de lo que parecía ser de oro blanco con diseño de alas de hada en los costados y un zafiro en la parte de enfrente, sencilla pero elegante, raciones dignas de un ángel, con la piel pálida pero sana y unos ojos verde que mostraban seguridad y compasión.

Me quede maravillado con su belleza, era muy hermosa creo que hice alguna cara de idota por que ella dejó salir una risa muy dulce, en ese momento recobre la compostura pero con un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas que trate de ocultar pero creo que no tuve mucho éxito ya que río un poco más fuerte.

Ya pasa mi vergüenza, ella comenzó con la plática.

\- Buenos días joven Ricardo ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien pero, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Ehh...- pregunté extraño de como sabía mi nombre si nunca me presenté.

\- A disculpa, ¿dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Holy y soy la diosa creadora de luz. Y se tú nombre porque te he observado a lo largo de tu vida terrenal y déjame decirte que almas como la tuya no hay muchas.

Wow, era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, quiero decir no siempre ves frente a ti a una diosa y para rematar que te diga que ha observado tu vida es demasiado para digerir.

-Bueno gracias pero, ¿A qué se refiere con no hay muchas almas como la mía? - pregunté curioso.

\- Me refiero a que no muchos ayudan a otros sin pedir algo a cambio, tú lo hacías porque creías que era lo correcto. Además de que a pesar de todo lo que sufriste, traiciones, acoso, entre otras cosas nunca te rendiste en tus sueños y por eso captaste mi atención.

-Valla no pensé que era especial por eso.

-Pero lo eres y por eso mis hermanas y yo hemos decidido darte una nueva vida en otro mundo, algo que tú conoces como reencarnar. - Me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Tu que dices? ¿Quieres ir a ese mundo?

\- Bueno, no diré que no me llama la atención ir a ese nuevo mundo, pero exactamente ¿cómo es ese mundo? - pregunté. Bueno no voy a ir a otro mundo sin antes conocerlo un poco antes de ir.

\- Es algo complicado y largo de explicar, ¿Quieres por la historia? - ella me pregunta con un rostro complicado.

\- Claro, por que no. - Respondo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien. - Me responde con una cara feliz y creo que fue mi imaginación, pero creo haber visto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo pasé por alto cuando puso una cara seria antes de comenzar con la historia que posiblemente marque mi futura vida. - Esta historia se remonta ha hace miles de años en ese mundo...

Notas del Autor

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo de esta historia, tengo que decir que esta historia ya quería hacerla desde hace tiempo pero por razones ya sea escolares o personales no había ni siquiera empezado.

Bueno este será mi primer fanfic y quisiera saber su opinión en los comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda mándenme un mensaje privado.

Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible debido a mis estudios.

Dicho esto que tengan buen día y hasta la próxima.


	2. Paso a una nueva vida Parte 2

Anteriormente

Pero lo eres y por eso mis hermanas y yo hemos decidido darte una nueva vida en otro mundo, algo que tú conoces como reencarnar.

\- Me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Tu que dices? ¿Quieres ir a ese mundo?

\- Bueno, no diré que no me llama la atención ir a ese nuevo mundo, pero exactamente ¿cómo es ese mundo? - pregunté. Bueno no voy a ir a otro mundo sin antes conocerlo un poco antes de ir.

\- Es algo complicado y largo de explicar, ¿Quieres por la historia? - ella me pregunta con un rostro complicado.

\- Claro por que no. - Respondo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien. - Me responde con una cara feliz y creo que fue mi imaginación, pero creo haber visto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo pasé por alto cuando puso una cara seria antes de comenzar con la historia que posiblemente marque mi futura vida. - Esta historia se remonta ha hace miles de años en ese mundo...

Prólogo: Paso a una nueva vida Parte 2

Hace miles de años en ese mundo existía 1 Dios que creo la vida en ese planeta, creo a los animales y plantas, construyó los ríos, lagos y océanos, volcanes, montañas, abismos, etc.

Inventó los climas y las estaciones. Pero había algo que no le gustaba, si bien creo mucha vida, todo lo que hizo actuaba por instinto, por eso mismo creo a otros seres vivos, pero éstos se distinguían por una cosa, ellos tenían la capacidad de pensar, los ángeles, éstos seguían los designios de su Padre Dios.

Los Ángeles tenían algunas cualidades las cuales eran que poseían alas magestuosas de color blanco puro, y un halo de luz encima de sus cabezas, signo de pureza y lealtad a su padre que, a su vez les brindaba de poderes basados en la luz sagrada.

Dios se vio alegre, al fin dejaría de estar solo, tanta fue su alegría que creo a otros seres, los humanos, éstos no tenían alas o poderes, tenían otra facultad, el libre albedrío, ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran sin consecuencias, es decir seguían su caminó sin importar las reglas de Dios, cosa que los ángeles no podían hacer.

Esto despertó en cierto ángel un sentimiento de envidia a los humanos por tener esa facultad, le pregunto a su padre la razón de eso, porque le dio a los humanos esa habilidad, su padre le contesto que quería ver cómo actuaban ellos si no tenían límite alguno en sus acciones.

Eso molesto a ese ángel, llamado Lucifer, que decidio que si no podían ser libres como los humanos con el permiso de su padre entonces lo traicionara para tener esa libertad.

Lucifer convensio a otros ángeles de seguir su causa, con un pequeño equipo se marcharon del cielo.

Al enterarse Dios sobre esto sintió mucha tristeza al ver cómo varios de sus hijos lo desobedecieron, pero también sintió mucho enojó por lo que les dio un castigó ejemplar, les prohibió volver al cielo, desterrandolos al infierno, un lugar donde creía que sería una tortura para ellos. Ellos ya no serían considerados ángeles, ahora se les conocería como demonios, seres que se alimentan de los sentimientos negativos de los humanos, irá, tristeza, envidia, etc, además de ser débiles frente a los ataques basados en luz de los ángeles.

Dios pensó que el infierno sería una tortura para los que alguna vez fueron sus hijos, pero no fue así, ellos hicieron del infierno su hogar. Los 72 ahora demonios vagaron por el mundo de los humanos, viendo diferentes culturas y tradiciones, además de tener un privilegio que no podían ni siquiera soñar cuando eran ángeles, enamorarse, todos los demonios se enamoraron de diversas mujeres humanas, se sentían plenos con esas mujeres a las cuales convirtieron en sus esposas y, por consecuencia en demonios.

Algunos de los ángeles que veían a sus exhermanos siendo felices aún con su castigó y tortura a lado de sus esposas, desearon sentir lo mismos que sus antiguos hermanos fueron al mundo humanos y tuvieron intimidad con varias mujeres, lo que provocó el enojo de Dios, pero su castigó no fue tan severo, pero aún así fue ejemplar, sus alas se tiñeron de un color negro, signo de que perdieron su pureza, su halo de luz encima de su cabeza desapareció, prueba de que ya no contaban con la protección de Dios, pero podían seguir usando sus poderes de luz pero ya no eran totalmente sagradas, era una luz corrompida por la oscuridad.

Por varios años vivieron en una relativa paz, habían varios roces y peleas entre los 3 bandos, pero nunca se llegó a una guerra. Pero no todo es eterno y la guerra se desato, todo empezó por orgullo, orgullo de los líderes de las ahora conocidas como facciones, los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, el líder de los ángeles el Dios bíblico juntos con sus seguidores más fuertes los conocidos Serafines, entre ellos destacan 2, Michael, el ángel más fuerte después de Dios, este trataba por medio de la palabra hacer que sus viejos hermanos volvieran al cielo para que su padre los perdone, algunos le hacían caso, otros lo rechazaban amablemente diciendo que eran felices con su nueva vida, y otros reaccionaban violentamente atacandolo a matar, a él le dolía matar a los que fueron sus hermanos y compañeros de juegos en sus infancias pero él también sabía qué hay veces en las que la violencia y el asesinato eran las únicas opciones.

En cambio, la otra Serafín, Gabriel, era la mujer ángel más fuerte del cielo, de quien se decía que no odiaba nada, si había algo que odiaba con todo su ser, eso era la guerra, la guerra en la que se vio obligada a participar, dónde se vio obligada a asesinar a sus viejos hermanos y hermanas, todo por el deseo egoísta de su padre de tener el poder sobre el mundo humano.

Los demonios tenían además de 72 familias con habilidades únicas y poderosas, tenían a sus 4 líderes, los Maous, los demonios más poderosos.

Los Ángeles caídos tenían 5 líderes y a su gobernador Azazel quien solía ser el ángel más inteligente de todos.

La guerra ya llevaba más de 100 años de duración y nadie se daba por vencido, entonces los líderes se hartaron y se reunieron en un lugar muy apartado del mundo humano y de llevo a cabo la batalla final entre los líderes de las facciones, pero algo pasaría, algo que cambiaría el rumbo de la guerra. Dos dragones aparecieron en medio del campo de batalla luchando entre si a matar, sin importar si había otras criaturas cerca, asesinando sin querer a gran parte de los ejércitos de todos los bandos.

Dejando de lado el orgullo, los tres líderes se unieron para combatir a los dragones. Los lograron aturdir el tiempo necesario para que Dios sellara sus almas en artefactos llamados "Sacred Gear". Terminada esa batalla optaron por retirarse para reponer fuerzas.

Durante ese tiempo Dios reflexionó acerca de lo que hacía y hacia donde va esta guerra, su objetivo principal era proteger a los humanos, pero se dejó llevar por el calor de la batalla. Decidió crear otros Sacred Gear y dárselos a los humanos para que pudieran protegerse de las fracciones y que fueran lo más independientes posibles. Esto lo dejo muy agotado para la batalla que decidiría el destino de las facciones.

Fueron 3 días de lucha sin descanso ni contenciones cuando el resultado se dio a conecer, innumerables pérdidas de todas las facciones, pero los más afectados fueron los ángeles y los demonios, éstos perdieron a sus líderes.

Los Ángeles caídos aún conservaban a sus líderes pero sus números estaban en rojo.

Los generales de todas las facciones se declararon en un empate debido a que ya no tenían ni las fuerzas ni la motivación para seguir en la batalla.

\- Actualmente las facciones viven entre tensión y miedo a otra posible guerra, pero nadie quiere dar el primer paso en ello,nadie quiere una nueva guerra. - Termina de contar Holy.

Valla ese mundo sí que tiene mucho de que preocuparse y pensar que todo comenzó por el orgullo del Dios bíblico de querer tener el control de todos los seres vivos del planeta.

\- Realmente ese mundo pasa por mucho, tal vez los humanos no sepan nada de eso, pero es otra historia para los demonios, ángeles y caídos que viven día a día con el miedo de que pueda estallar otra guerra que podría llevarlos a la extinción. - Exprese mi punto de vista sobre este hecho.

\- Así es, por eso ese mundo necesita de alguien que pueda darles una nueva esperanza de un futuro prometedor y brillante para todas las razas sin importar a cual se pertenezca. - Me dice eso mientras me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Qui... quiere decir que soy yo el que tiene ese deber? - pregunto un poco muy asustado.

\- Si, pero no creas que te mandaremos desprotegido, te daremos unos Sacred Gears que te ayudarán a hacer frente a las posibles amenazas que te encuentres.

\- Ok, al menos así estaré más protegido, pero ¿qué clase de vida llevaré allí? Quiero decir no voy a aparecer de la nada en un nuevo mundo donde ni siquiera existo...- Veo que pone una sonrisa nerviosa mientras mira hacia otro- ... O sí? - digo con una gota en la nuca al puro estilo anime.

\- Sinceramente no había pensado en eso, bueno dado que no sería normal hacer eso, supongo que podrías tener una vida nueva pero serás un hijo adoptado y se desconocen quienes son tus "padres" biológico de ese mundo, ¿Qué te parece?

\- No es mala idea, pero una última pregunta, ¿Como sabré cuál es mi misión en ese mundo si cuando renazca allí no recordaré nada? - Pregunto.

\- De eso no te preocupes, cuando cumplas 6 años en ese mundo te daré tus memorias de tu vida anterior. - Me dice con una sonrisa, muy tierna, tanto que hace que me sonroje nuevamente, y ella se ríe, así que decidí portarme un poco travieso.

\- Bueno gracias entonces supongo que a esa edad recordaré todo lo que hice en mi vida anterior y lo que hablamos aqui ¿cierto?

\- Así es. - Me responde alegremente. No sabe lo que le espera, jejeje.

\- Entonces recordaré esto también. - Me acerco muy rápidamente y hago algo que otro nunca podría hacer... le doy un beso muy breve en los labios.

Veo cómo se queda estatica, la tome por sorpresa pero reacciona y hace algo que no me esperaba, me toma de los hombro y me acerca a ella y me besa con mucha emoción, me quedo desconcertado y optó por disfrutar del momento, pero me llega a la mente el recuerdo de mis viejos amores, así que rompo el beso.

\- Así sí que lo recordarás ¿No?- me pregunta mirándome seductoramente.

\- Supongo que sí. - Valla que besa bien.

\- Y como te atreviste a besar a una diosa hay consecuencias que debes afrontar. - Mierda eso me pasa por travieso.

-¿C..como cuales? - Pregunto nervioso.

\- Te lo diré después, por ahora te vas para ese mundo, recuerda que cuando cumplas 6 años en ese mundo te diré lo que debes saber acerca de lo sobrenatural. - Dijo mientras abría un portal,que va a dónde mi nueva vida, supongi

\- Bueno, creo que debería irme, ese mundo y nueva vida me esperan.

\- Si pero no te preocupes, no estarás solo, hay personas que están ligadas a ti y te apoyaran. Y tú las conoces muy bien.

\- Ok. Un momento, "las", ¿a qué se refiere?

\- Lo averiguaras a su tiempo, por ahora cruza el portal y disfruta de tu niñez y nueva vida.

\- Gracias por todo y sobre todo por esta nueva oportunidad y prometo desde ahora que disfrutaré de mi niñez, por lo demás me preocuparé después. - Dije agradecido por lo sucedido.

\- Disfruta y no te preocupes, te veré en 6 años para iniciar tu entrenamiento.

\- Entendido, la veo en 6 años, hasta pronto. - Dicho eso salte hacia mi nueva vida.

Nota del Autor

Ya se, me tarde demasiado en actualizar esto pero la verdad es que no me fue muy bien en la facultad el semestre pasado y apenas me estoy recuperando.

En fin se que no es excusa pero ya que tengo unos días libres espero poder continuar más seguido con el fic gracias a los dos usuarios que leyeron la primera parte del prólogo y les aviso que este se extenderá por 2 o 3 partes más.

Si tienes dudas, sugerencias o alguna crítica constructiva en los comentarios, bueno que pasen buen día y hasta la siguiente parte.


	3. Paso a una nueva vida Parte 3

Anteriormente

\- Bueno, creo que debería irme, ese mundo y nueva vida me esperan.

\- Si pero no te preocupes, no estarás solo, hay personas que están ligadas a ti y te apoyaran. Y tú las conoces muy bien.

\- Ok. Un momento, "las", ¿a qué se refiere?

\- Lo averiguaras a su tiempo, por ahora cruza el portal y disfruta de tu niñez y nueva vida.

\- Gracias por todo y sobre todo por esta nueva oportunidad y prometo desde ahora que disfrutaré de mi niñez, por lo demás me preocuparé después. - Dije agradecido por lo sucedido.

\- Disfruta y no te preocupes, te veré en 6 años para iniciar tu entrenamiento.

\- Entendido, la veo en 6 años, hasta pronto. - Dicho eso salte hacia mi nueva vida.

Paso a una nueva vida Parte 3

Ya han pasado casi 10 años desde que llegue a este nuevo mundo y no parece tan distinto de mi mundo anterior, es más casi me atrevería a de decir que estoy en el mismo del que procedo si no fuera por una pequeña diferencia y es que ya no vivo en México, sino que ahora vivo en Japón, más precisamente en la ciudad de Kuoh.

Ahora me llamo Sora. Mis padres son cualquier otro mi padre Shidou Hyoudo un maestro de la facultad de historia en la universidad de Kuoh. Mi madre Kyoko Hyoudo una diseñadora de arte en una empresa de videojuegos y una ama de casa. Mi hermana Isae Hyoudo vamos en el mismo año de la escuela (no se los grados de estudios en japon si alguien sabe avíseme por favor) y es muy amable y nos ayudamos mutuamente, aunque un poco pervertida, pero nada de que preocuparse, parece ser que se cumplio mi deseo mas profundo de mi otro mundo, el tener una hermana con la cual pasar el rato.

Cuando cumplí 6 años, un día como cualquier otro después de jugar con mi hermana y nuestra amiga y vecina Irina, me acosté a dormir y tuve lo que creí en ese entonces un sueño y esto fue lo que pasó.

Flashback

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Me pregunto, estoy en medio de la nada solo hay blanco hacia donde quiera que miré.

¿Cómo llegue a aquí? Regrese de jugar con mi hermana y mi amiga Irina en el parque, cené con mi familia, me bañé y después me fui a dormir, pero cuando me desperté, en vez de estar en mi cama estaba aquí, pero ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Ha pasado tiempo Ricardo, ¿Cómo has estado? - Me dijo y preguntó una voz de mujer a mi espalda pero por alguna razón se me hacía muy conocida. Lentamente me di vuelta y vi a una mujer dándome una mirada y una sonrisa que me resultaron muy familiares otra vez, como si ya la conociera pero que no puedo recordar.

-¿La conozco señora?- pregunté un tanto desconcertado y confundido.

\- Oh es cierto aún no me recuerdas, bueno no te preocupes no te voy a hacer daño, es más te quiero dar unos regalos. - Me dijo la señora, un tanto decepcionada pero alegre.

\- ¿Regalos? ¡ Que bien ! ¿Que es? - Pregunté emocionado. ¿Qué? Aun era un niño en ese tiempo claro que me emociona los regalos y más si no es en mi cumpleaños.

\- Me alegra que te emociones, pero antes de dartélos cierra los ojos. - Me dijo con una sonrisa, se que mis padres me dijeron que no aceptará regalos de extraños, pero por alguna razón, sabía que podía confiar en ella, así que seguí su mandato y cerré mis ojos.

Después sentí como ponía una mano sobre mi cabeza, me confundí por esa acción pero no dije nada, de repente sentí como una ola de recuerdos pasan por mi mente.

Fueron los 3 minutos más dolorosos, mentalmente hablando, que sufrí pero me dieron o me mejor dicho, me devolvieron mis viejos recuerdos de mi vida anterior, al terminar me desmaye por la gran cantidad de información que recibí de golpe, pero alcance a escuchar algunas palabras de esa señora misteriosa que ahora sabía que se llama Holy.

-Hasta mañana Sora "El jugador", mañana te explicaré mejor de tu situación. - Sonando feliz pero un poco preocupada.

Después de eso perdí el conocimiento.

TIME SKIP A la mañana siguiente

\- Oni-chan despierta el desayuno está listo, ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela.

Al despertar pude notar un peso encima de mi estómago, pero la flojera y sueño pudo más conmigo que me volví a dormir.

\- Hey no te vuelvas a dormir, vamos a llegar tarde y mamá se va a enojar. - Dijo aquella voz que era la de mi hermana Isae.

\- Buenos días nee-chan. - Conteste medio adormilado, la verdad no quería despertarme después de la visita de Holy anoche.

\- Hola Oni-chan, será mejor que te levantes y te arregles a no ser que quieras que mamá suba y te regañe por no estar listo todavía. - Me dice con una sonrisa inocente pero con un poco de miedo al mencionar a mamá enojada, lo que es comprensible nadie quiere ver a su madre enojada.

\- Ok pero sal de mi habitación para empezar a arreglarme.

\- Apúrate que el desayuno se enfria.

Cuando salió Isae y ya terminado de vestirme con el uniforme de la primaría Kuoh, me puse frente al espejo para acomodarme el cuello de la camisa y me asusté al ver lo que había sobre mi cabeza:

Sora Hyōdō

Lv 3

" El jugador "

Pasado el susto me puse a pensar como era eso posible y me pregunté si estaba aluvinando, hasta que recordé lo que me dijo Holy antes de reencarnar en este mundo:

FlashBack

\- Ese mundo necesita de alguien que pueda darles una nueva esperanza de un futuro prometedor y brillante para todas las razas sin importar a cual se pertenezca. - Me dice eso mientras me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Qui... quiere decir que soy yo el que tiene ese deber? - pregunto un poco muy asustado.

\- Si, pero no creas que te mandaremos desprotegido, te daremos unos Sacred Gears que te ayudarán a hacer frente a las posibles amenazas que te encuentres.

Fin FlashBack

Ya veo, así que este es mi sacred gear, o al menos uno de ellos. Bueno, por lo menos estoy medianamente protegido en este mundo lleno de seres y personas capaces de matarme de un golpe.

\- Sora ¿aún no estás listo? - escucho que me habla mi mamá desde la cocina

\- Ya voy mamá. - Veré cómo funciona el sacred gear regresando de la escuela.

Bajando las escaleras y entrando al comedor veo a mi hermana comiendo huevos y tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja, nuestro desayuno y almuerzo favorito.

\- Sora al fin bajas, ¿Porque te tardaste tanto en bajar? - Me preguntó mamá enojada.

Me asusté pero casi de inmediato me calme, algo extraño pero creo que se debe a mi sacred gear.

\- Perdón, no encontraba un libro que olvide guardar anoche. - Dije tranquilamente, aunque por dentro rezaba a los dioses de que me creyera.

\- Bueno da lo mismo que tú desayuno se enfria. - Me dijo mamá con una sonrisa.

De inmediato me senté a la mesa y empecé a comer. Mientras mamá nos comentaba que ella y papá saldrían a comer por invitación de los padres de Irina y que los 3 nos quedaríamos a dormir en nuestra casa, veo que encima de sus cabezas habia niveles.

Sobre mamá era:

Kyoko Hyōdō

NV 56

Y sobre papá era:

Shidou Hyōdō

NV 56

Esos eran niveles muy altos, ¿será por ser adultos?, No tengo tiempo de pensar en la respuesta y ya que se nos hacía tarde para la escuela, así que terminando de comer nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos fuimos a la escuela, ya regresando a casa averiguaré cómo funciona este sacred gear.

TimeSkip

Ya han pasado 2 horas desde que salí de la escuela, ahora en mi habitación me dispongo a ver cómo funciona mi sacred gear y tratar de encontrar una lógica sobre cómo mis padres son 5 veces más fuertes que un adulto promedio.

Pase unos 20 minutos probando cada método de activación que se me ocurrió para activar el sacred gear, pensamientos, comandos de voz, movimientos de manos, etc pero nada pasaba hasta que en un intento por qué pasará algo saque mi celular (el modelo lo dejo a su elección) y veo una aplicación que no tenía en la mañana, su icono parecía un mando común y corriente. Sin nada que perder inicie la aplicación.

Inmediatamente apareció un mensaje en la pantalla.

Bienvenido a la Interfaz de comando del Sistema "The gamer".

En esta interfaz podras interactuar de manera dinámica tu nueva habilidad. Pensando en las interacciones sociales y que el usuario pueda hacer uso de esta habilidad en cualquier momento, se ha actualizado el sistema para que sea capaz de ser manipulada desde un dispositivo periférico, en este caso, su teléfono móvil.

Al haber desbloqueado recientemente este Sacred Gear, se le ofrecerá un tutorial básico para entender el uso de este. Este tutorial se contará como una "misión principal" y no puede ser rechazada, pero si pospuesta.

¿Desea acceder al tutorial?

Si / No

Eso explica porque no funcionaban los otros métodos que intente, bueno es mejor, no quisiera parecer un loco demente cada vez que quiera revisar el sistema.

Volviendo al tema, presione Si para poder empezar con el tutorial.

Muy bien, empezamos con lo básico, el menú de estado.

En este menú podrás observar tus datos personales, como tú nombre y nivel, así como también tu título y tus HP (puntos de vida), y tú MP (puntos de magia).

Los títulos son características que ganas cumpliendo algunas condiciones y suelen dar ventajas, como bonos de estadísticas, mientras estén equipados, aunque también existen títulos que son perjudiciales. Solo puedes tener 1 título equipado a la vez.

Después siguen las estadísticas del personaje. Estos se describirán a continuación:

STR (Fuerza): Determina la cantidad de daño que proporcionarán tus golpes a mano limpia o con armas cuerpo a cuerpo (como espadas, hachas u otros tipos).

STA (Estamina ó Resistencia Física): Permite llevar a cabo actividades de esfuerzo físico por mayor tiempo, también afecta a la tasa de regeneración de HP.

DEX (Destreza): Afecta la flexibilidad y fluidez de movimiento de tu cuerpo y suele afectar la velocidad de ataque de golpes a mano limpia o con armas cuerpo a cuerpo.

INT (Inteligencia): Permite aprender y entender temas con mayor facilidad, así como también rige la cantidad de MP máximo que tienes.

WIS (Sabiduría): Permite una mejor toma de decisiones y rige la tasa de regeneración de MP.

LUK (Suerte): Esta es una estadística especial, no puede aumentar con entrenamiento, solo puede aumentar con los puntos de estadísticas. Este atributo controla básicamente y como su nombre lo indica, la suerte que tengas en tus actividades diarias y en combate controla la frecuencia de acertar golpes críticos y los drops de los enemigos.

Nota: cuando ingreses a tu ventana de estado aparecerán estadísticas extra que aparecen como "???", esto no es un error, esto significa que están bloqueadas hasta que se cumplan con su condición de desbloqueo.

A un lado del nivel actual se te mostrará la cantidad de puntos de experiencia actuales y los necesarios para subir de nivel.

Al subir de nivel se te otorgarán 5 puntos de estadísticas (SP) que se podrán colocar libremente en cualquiera de sus estadísticas para aumentarlas.

Con esto concluye el tutorial de la pantalla de estado, para más información consulte la opción "Ayuda".

¿Quiere revisar su pantalla de estado?

Si / No

\- WOW

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Tal parece que este sacred gear me será de mucha ayuda en este mundo.

\- Bueno vamos a ver mis stats.

Al presionar el botón de estado Salta la siguiente pantalla.

Sora Hyōdō

NV 3 0/250 Exp

The Gamer

HP: 300 / 300

MP: 100 / 100

STR: 8

STA: 13

DEX: 10

INT: 10

WIS: 7

LUK: 6

SP: 15

Dinero: 3000¥

Bueno, mis estadísticas si bien no son muy altas tampoco son muy bajas, espero. Podría utilizar mis puntos ahora, pero no sé si los vaya a necesitar más adelante. Creo que mejor los ahorro para más adelante.

Justo cuando iba a seguir con el tutorial apareció una ventana nueva:

Por tomar una decisión inteligente y sabía, tu INT y WIS aumentan en 1 punto.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar por qué pasó esto apareció una ventana de información:

Nota: Existen otras formas para aumentar las estadísticas principales (menos LUK), sin la necesidad de usar SP. Por ejemplo, haciendo ejercicio físico como lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, entre otros, STR aumentará, si corres lo hará la STA y si corres en una pista de obstáculos lo hará la DEX. En cuanto a INT y WIS, estas aumentarán con estudio consciente y por la toma de decisiones mejor apropiadas en situaciones diversas y por deducir correctamente alguna cuestión (esto solo aplica en WIS).

Eso explica todo, aunque supongo que si uso este método para subir las estadísticas será cada vez más difícil subirlas.

Por deducir el funcionamiento del sistema de entrenamiento de estadísticas tu INT aumenta en 1.

De acuerdo, a lo que sigue, las habilidades. Oprimó el botón de habilidades

Bienvenido al menú de habilidades, en esta pantalla se listarán todas las habilidades que vaya adquiriendo a lo largo de su vida. No se preocupe si no entrena una habilidad por un largo tiempo, las habilidades aprendidas no se podrán olvidar a menos que la habilidad tenga un tiempo de tolerancia sin uso.

Las habilidades cuenta con niveles y demuestra su maestría con dicha habilidad. Cuando una llega al Nv Max., que depende de cada habilidad, está puede evolucionar en otra más fuerte, permitir el uso de otra habilidad relacionada.

Todas las habilidades se clasifican en activas o pasivas. Las habilidades activas tienen que ser utilizadas en batalla para hacer uso de sus efectos, mientras que las pasivas ven su efecto siempre activado incluso fuera de la batalla que generalmente son bonos en las estadísticas principales.

También existen habilidades activas y pasivas al mismo tiempo, si no se usan en batalla da un pequeño aumento en las estadísticas como normalmente lo haría, pero si se activa en combate aumentará el bono aún más.

Los hechizos mágicos entran en la categoría de habilidades pero estos siempre se considerarán como habilidades activas.

Si bien los hechizos se considerarán habilidades, existe otra rama de habilidades, las habilidades de maestría, estas, si bien no dan beneficios en las estadísticas, son muy importantes ya que te permiten un mejor uso de otras habilidades, menor costo de MP, mayor número de golpes, entre otros beneficios.

Para mayor información consulte la sección de 'Ayuda'.

¿Desea acceder al menú de habilidades?

Si / No

Abro el menú de habilidades y veo que cuento con 2 de momento.

Gamer's Mind NV Máx.

Esta habilidad es exclusiva del usuario del Gamer's Gear, está habilidad se activa automáticamente cuando el usuario se ve invadido por el miedo o el enojo, permitiendo así una mejor toma de decisiones al estar tranquilo. También otorga una inmunidad pasiva a efectos de estado psicológicos y control mental.

Gamer's Body. NV Max

Está habilidad es exclusiva del usuario del Gamer's Gear, está habilidad convierte el cuerpo del usuario en un avatar de videojuego, lo que hace que el cuerpo del usuario sea inmune a la pérdida de extremidades y el dolor que sufra el usuario se desvanezca en poco tiempo.

Con esta información solo tengo una cosa que decir.

\- ¡ESTAS HABILIDADES SON INSANAMENTE ROTAS! - grite sin preocuparme de que mi hermana me escuchará desde su habitación. Quiero decir con estas habilidades podría estar en batalla casi sin limitaciones mientras tenga HP, y si enfrentó a un enemigo aterrador no sentiré miedo o temor al enfrentarme a el. Solo espero que no me quite esas emociones fuera de batalla.

\- ¡¿ONICHAN QUE TE PASA!? / ¡¿SORA-KUN QUE TIENES!? - Entran Isae e Irina a mi habitación casi derribando la puerta.

\- No pasa nada,es solo que estaba jugando un nuevo juego y me dieron un personaje demasiado poderoso nada más iniciar el juego. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Era realmente necesario el casi derribar la puerta? - Pregunto a esas dos algo avergonzado por pegar semejante grito sin considerar que no estaba solo en casa.

Cuando las vi mejor, ahora eran ellas las avergonzadas y tenían la cara tan roja como una manzana, me costó no reírme de ellas, pero si apreciaba mi vida era mejor no hacerlo.

\- BAKA, ¿NO VES QUE ESTAMOS PROCUPADAS POR TI?, GRITASTE MUY FUERTE PENSAMOS QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO. - Dijo Isae muy enojada

\- De acuerdo, perdon no era mi intención preocuparlas. - dije sonando arrepentido y era muy cierto, no pensé que se preocuparían tanto, pero también estaba muy asustado nunca la había visto tan enojada.

\- Te creemos, pero si vuelves a preocuparnos así te irá mal, ¿entiendes S-o-r-a- k-u-n~?- me dijo Irina con una sonrisa tan inocente que juro que vi mis 2 vidas pasar enfrente a mí y sabía que solo hay una respuesta posible a su pregunta sin consecuencias fatales.

\- H-h-Hai, Irina-Sama, Isae-nee-sama.

\- Muy bien, cuídate Oni-chan.

Cuando cerraron la puerta sentí como me regresaba el alma al cuerpo. Lección de vida aprendida, nunca hacer enojar o preocupar a una mujer si quieres vivir.

Al aprender y comprender una lección de vida sobre las mujeres, tu INT y WIS aumentan en 2.

Al cerrar esa ventana veo que se desbloqueo la opción de Inventario y al hacer click en la opción apareció la ventana de tutorial.

Está el la ventana de inventario, aquí podrás almacenar todos los objetos que quieras, para hacerlo solo acerca el objeto a almacenar a la pantalla del teléfono y este se almacenará.

Si quieres sacarlo sólo seleccioná el objeto a sacar y selecciona la opción de retirar.

El inventario viene con submenú incluido, la ventana de equipamiento. Esta función te permite, como su nombre lo indica, equiparte con distintos objetos, generalmente ropas, accesorios, armaduras y armas.

El inventario tiene filtros, así que si no encuentras el objeto que buscas, prueba con los filtros, te será más fácil encontrar lo que buscas.

El inventario es ilimitado, pero si metes comida, se puede hechar a perder si permanece almacenado por mucho tiempo, el tiempo de durabilidad de los alimentos dependerá el alimento.

Muy útil puedo cargar todo lo que quiera y siempre lo tendré al alcance de mi mano literalmente.

Con esto concluye el tutorial del Gamer's Gear, si tienes dudas en algún momento consulta el menú de ayuda.

Buena suerte jugador.

\- Genial, supongo que empezaré por entrenar mis estadísticas de física, siempre quise manejar una espada. - me dije a mi mismo con motivación y emoción.

Pero antes de siquiera salir de mi habitación, sentí mucho sueño de la nada.

\- Woah, ¿Porque tengo mucho... sueño? - Y así finalmente cai dormido en mi cama.

Notas del autor

Ok, se que me tarde mucho, contrario a lo que prometí, pero que sepan que no voy a abandonar este fic, pero habrá veces en las que no podré subir capítulos con la velocidad que me gustaría por diversas razones, como la facultad, el trabajo y el enemigo de todo escritor, el bloqueo, esta última fue la culpable del por que demore mucho en actualizar no sabía que poder darle al protagonista, pero al leer el manhwa "The gamer" y otros fic con esta temática, me decidi por utilizar ese poder pero sin hacerlo muy poderoso desde el inicio.

Otra cosa, este es un fic de DxD, asi que claro que va a haber Harem, y yo les pregunto, quieren que meta solo a las chicas DxD o quieren que meta también de otros animes. Pongan en comentarios como quieren que sea.

Bueno yo me despido, si tienen dudas, sugerencias o críticas mándenme un mensaje y con mucho gusto responderé a sus preguntas.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Paso a una nueva vida Parte 4

_Anteriormente_

 **Con esto concluye el tutorial del Gamer's Gear, si tienes dudas en algún momento consulta el menú de ayuda.**

 **Buena suerte jugador.**

\- Genial, supongo que empezaré por entrenar mis estadísticas de física, siempre quise manejar una espada. - me dije a mi mismo con motivación y emoción.

Pero antes de siquiera salir de mi habitación, sentí mucho sueño de la nada.

\- Woah, ¿Porque tengo mucho... sueño? - Y así finalmente cai dormido en mi cama.

 **Paso a una nueva vida Parte Final**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado dormido o cuando me dormí pero cuando desperté, estaba parado en medio de lo que parece ser un mosaico dónde están representados los rostros de las que fueron mis novias en mi vida pasada y el de mi actual hermana y el de Irina. Debajo de los rostros, hay un espacio en forma de media luna dónde aparece una versión miniatura de la ciudad de Kuoh. Pero lo que más sobresale es que ha ambos lados del área donde están los rostros de las chicas están dos figuras, ambas son de mi, una de mi apariencia en mi viejo mundo y la otra de la actual. Este mosaico era lo único que tenía color ya que el resto de este lugar era negro hasta donde alcanza la vista.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunté a la nada esperando una respuesta.

\- Vaya, así que mi anfitrión ha venido a visitarme. - Escucho una voz femenina detrás de mí y me volteo.

Inmediatamente todo a mi alrededor cambia, mientras sigo de pie en el mismo mosaico con la única diferencia de que los rostros de mis antiguas novias cambiaron a los de otras chicas que, si bien no conozco, siento que son las mismas chicas que estaban antes en su lugar, además de un nuevo rostro.

Era una mujer de cabello caferojizo largo, con facciones finas, ojos color azul pero su pupila no era circular como la tienen los humanos, sino que eran más afiladas, parecidas a las de los lagartos, que la hacían ver más agresiva pero se pasaban desapercibidas por la mirada alegre que llevaba.

Al alzar la vista, veo algo que me dejó maravillado pero muy aterrado, era un dragón de fácilmente más de 100 metros de alto, y el resto de este lugar que antes era negro, ahora eran llamas que se veían tan calientes que me rostizarían con solo acercarme, pero no sentía ni un poco de calor.

Gracias la habilidad de **Gamer's Mind** el miedo que sentía desapareció y me sentía tranquilo aunque un poco incómodo por su mirada penetrante. Por la voz de hace un momento, supongo que este dragón es hembra, tal vez ella sepa que es este lugar.

\- Hola señorita, ¿De casualidad sabe qué lugar es éste? - Pregunté como si nada pasará.

Ella me miró atónita por como reaccione tranquilamente, supongo que esperaba que reaccionará más aterrado o me desmayara otra vez. Antes de pensar en otra cosa, ella comienza a hablar.

\- Estamos dentro de tu alma, de hecho he estado viviendo aquí desde que naciste, Sora. - Me dice de manera calmada.

\- Así que estamos en mi alma, pero ¿Cómo está eso de que has estado viviendo dentro de mí desde que nací? - pregunto algo confundido.

\- Yo te puedo responder eso Sora o te puedo seguir llamándote Ricardo - Dice una voz que reconozco.

Volteo y miro como en el centro del mosaico está parada la Diosa Holy, esa diosa que me dio una nueva vida y el Gamer's Gear. Se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Un gusto verte de nuevo Sora, veo que te ya conociste a tu compañera, muy bien, eso me ahorra unas cuantas explicaciones. Por cierto, ¿Te gusta el Sacred Gear que te di? - Me pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Bastante, me será muy útil en el futuro, pero todavía no termino de entender el por qué tengo a una dragona dentro de mí, que por cierto ¿Cómo se llama Dragona-sama? - Pregunto con respeto a la enorme dragona enfrente de mí.

Ella me vio confundida antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

\- Jajajaja, valla compañero más peculiar tengo y encima educado, no me cabe la menor duda de que nos lo pasaremos genial juntos, pero bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta me llamo Shaka, la Emperatriz Dragón del Rayo Púrpura y resido en el Sacred Gear Chaos Lightning y tú eres mi portador.

Cuando la ahora conocida como Shaka, me dijo él porque está dentro de mí, me quedé pasmado, quiero decir tengo a una dragona que me permite lanzar poderosos rayos de electricidad y me lo dice con tanta naturalidad, estuve a nada de volver a desmayarme pero gracias a **Gamer's Mind** logre mantener la calma.

\- Genial, quiere decir que podré lanzar rayos a donde quiera. - Pregunté muy emocionado, el que tenga mentalmente 25 años, aquí soy un niño.

\- Podrás pero no ahora, tu cuerpo no podrá soportar la tensión aún, además que aún no me has desbloqueado. - Me dice Shaka al tiempo que adquiere forma humana, su rostro era el mismo que apareció en el mosaico cuando la vi en su forma de dragón.

-Mejor déjame te hablo de tu Gamer's Gear. - Me dice la diosa quitándome los ánimos.

\- Ok - dije con resignación haciendo cara de puchero. Gran error.

\- k...k...¡KAWAII! - Antes de darme cuenta, ya me estaban abrazando por ambos lados con demasiada fuerza y dejándome incapacitado para respirar, mi cabeza estaba en medio de los pechos nada pequeños de ambas mujeres.

Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme, las mujeres se apartaron y pude volver a respirar, eso estuvo cerca.

\- Bueno mira, tu Gamer's Gear funciona para mejorar tus capacidades físicas y mentales así como también las habilidades que aprendas, eso ya lo sabes, pues te lo dijo el tutorial. ¿Verdad?

\- Sí

\- Lo que no te dijo el sistema, son las maneras de aprender habilidades - Me dijo Holy.

\- Es cierto, me dijo como consultarlas pero no me dijo como conseguir más. - le contesté.

\- Bueno yo te lo diré. - Me dijo con una sonrisa antes de seguir hablando - La verdad es que hay muchas maneras, por ejemplo, libros de habilidades, por aprenderlas tú mismo o que alguien más te la enseñe, esta última es más difícil, ya que no basta con mostrártela, sino que también tiene que enseñarte paso a paso la técnica y que tú la aprendas. Cuando tú "maestro" te diga que ya aprendiste lo básico obtendrás la habilidad. - Me dice de manera sería.

\- Es lógico, quiero decir, que chiste tiene que pueda usar alguna técnica con solo verla. Es imposible y muy tramposo. - Dije.

\- Tienes razón compañero, aprender las cosas sin poner de tu parte algo de esfuerzo y dedicación no sirve de nada y sería muy infructuoso - me dijo Shaka

\- Bueno pero también hay otra manera de que puedas aprender habilidades pero está muy limitada puesto que solo la pueden aplicar seres de categoría Dios. - Me dijo de manera seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Y esa sería? - pregunté curioso.

\- Que un dios te dé el conocimiento necesario para usar dicha técnica. Y yo quiero darte una habilidad que estoy muy segura que te será muy útil en el futuro. - me dice con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro. - Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Bueno es un regalo así que mejor no lo rechazó.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Que habilidad me va a dar?

\- La habilidad de invocación, que como su nombre lo indica podrás invocar criaturas o personas de otros mundos y con suerte podrás hacer una especie de "contrato", para poder llamarlos cuando quieras o los necesites. El único inconveniente es que la invocación es aleatoria te puede salir cualquier cosa.

\- De cualquier forma, suena bastante útil, ¿Que tengo que hacer?

La diosa se acerca a mí y me pide que cierre los ojos. Al hacerlo choca su frente con la mía, iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo hasta que sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza mientras aprendía como realizar la invocación.

Pasados unos segundos la diosa se separa y me mira un poco preocupada y me pregunta - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Un poco mareado y con un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

\- Es normal la primera vez, ya verás que luego te acostumbras.- me dice ya más tranquila - Bueno ya es hora de que despiertes fue un gustó verte otra vez Sora.

\- También me alegro verte otra vez y creo que no será la última - Le contesté

-Tienes razón y para no perder contacto me agregue a tu lista de contactos de tu Sacred Gear, así que si quieres preguntarme algo o si simplemente quieres platicar no dudes en llamarme. - Me dice con alegría y un poco de súplica en su voz.

\- De acuerdo gracias por todo. - le contesté devolviendo la sonrisa. - Hasta luego Holy, Shaka.

\- Antes de que se me olvide Sora, ahora que has hecho contacto conmigo, volverlo a hacer será más fácil, solo tienes que concentrarte en hablar conmigo y listo.

\- Vale, hasta pronto.

Luego solo puedo observar un gran destello de luz.

\- Oni-chan, Oni-chan despierta, ya es de mañana.

\- Hmmm, cinco minutos más nee-san.

\- Despierta ya o te dejo sin desayuno. - dice con una sonrisa cruel

\- ¡ NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR MI DESAYUNO!

\- Entonces levántate ya.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ahora sal para poder cambiarme de ropa.

\- Te veo abajo. - Dice saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Mientras me cambio, empiezo a recordar mi sueño o mejor dicho mi plática con la diosa Holy y con mi compañera dragón Shaka. Mejor doy un vistazo a esa aplicación del Gamer Gear, a ver qué desbloqué.

Ya terminado de vestirme, reviso el celular.

Parece ser que tengo algunas notificaciones. Veamos.

 **La diosa Holy te ha otorgado su protección y te ha dado 2 nuevas habilidades:**

 **Bendición de Holy (pasiva): La diosa Holy, al darte su bendición te ha otorgado inmunidad a las maldiciones y un aumento de 20% a todas tus estadísticas.**

 **Invocación dimensional(activa)(tiempo de congelamiento: 2 semanas) NV. Max: Habilidad concedida por la Diosa Holy, te permite convocar a seres de otros mundos o dimensiones para que te ayuden en combate y la oportunidad de crear contratos con dichos seres.**

 **Al adquirir una habilidad de invocación se ha actualizado el menú de habilidades otorgando un submenú donde se mostrarán las invocaciones con las que se ha establecido un contrato.**

 **Al establecer contacto con él ser que habitaba dentro de ti, has desbloqueado el Sacred Gear: Little Spark y se ha agregado a la lista de habilidades.**

 **Little Spark (activa) Nv. 1 / 30: Si el objetivo se encuentra a menos de 50 metros lanza una ligera descarga eléctrica que causa daño y la oportunidad de restringir sus movimientos por un tiempo.**

 **Daño: 1 - 5 puntos**

 **Probabilidad de parálisis: 1%**

 **Al desbloquear tu Sacred Gear obtienes la estadística Carisma (Car) y la habilidad pasiva Carisma Dragonica Nv. Máx: El poder de los dragones atrae a la gente por naturaleza, al tener sellado un dragón dentro de ti adquieres esta característica que te dará un bono de 100% en tu estadística Car así como también un bono en tus relaciones sociales.**

Bueno es bastante bueno, y esa nueva estadística responde a la pregunta de cuál era la que tenía bloqueada veamos mis stats actualizados.

Hago clic en el menú de estadísticas y aparecen

 **Estadísticas**

 **Sora Hyōdō**

 **NV. 3 Exp: 90/250**

 **The gamer**

 **HP: 300 / 300**

 **MP: 120 / 120**

 **STR: (8 + 20%) = 9.6**

 **STA: (13 + 20%) 15.6**

 **DEX: (14 + 20%) = 16.8**

 **INT: (14 + 20%) = 16.8**

 **WIS: (7 + 20%) = 8.4**

 **LUK: (6 + 20%) = 7.2**

 **CAR: (10 + 20%) = 12**

 **SP: 15**

 **Dinero: 3000¥**

\- Bueno no es una bonificación muy grande pero servirá en un futuro, ya que consiga un equipo decente y no solo un uniforme.

Bueno mejor que baje a desayunar y a ver qué pasa en el futuro.

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _ **Sigo vivo si eso se preguntaban, les juro que intente traer este capitulo antes, pero me ataco el enemigo de todo escritor, el bloqueo. Había veces en las que me ponía a escribir y a los 5 minutos se me iba la inspiración, sumado a eso las clases y proyectos de la facultad.**_

 _ **Pero ahora ya estoy libre de estudios asi que espero poder subir capítulos mas rápido.**_

 _ **Aunque este bloqueo me permitio pensar en algunas ideas, como poner algunas habilidades de espada de Sword Art Online y algunos hechizos y posiblemente hacer un crossover con SAO pero eso será mas adelante.**_

 _ **Bueno con esto dicho yo me despido, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias y los veo en el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **SEE YA**_


End file.
